


Commission - 1

by naotoshirogane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotoshirogane/pseuds/naotoshirogane
Summary: A commission of some OCs for hollow-prince on Deviantart.





	1. 18

Jett was barely 18 when he met Vincent for the second time in his miserable existence.

The first time had been when he was still in his youth, though the term was loosely applied. He had been just shy of 18 then, only a couple of months, when a military rat reported him to the authorities, who wasted no time charging him for his crimes. Somehow, the universe seemed to smile upon the criminal, and his age granted him access to a test that would let him into a reformation program designated for youth- performed by the military, of course.

To everyone’s surprise, perhaps including even his own, Jett excelled in the tests they threw at him. He had physical prowess and a quick mind from his time spent on the streets, and he ranked at the top of the results every time. Fortunately- or perhaps unfortunately, for Jett- he was assigned to the training crew as a probationary learner after a few months of preparation. With a tracking collar placed securely around his neck, he felt more like the dog of the ship than another member of the squadron.

It was there that he met Vincent again, though he didn’t know the other guys’ name at first. He didn’t really care, either, since all he knew was that the posh military kid was now someone he had to interact with on a regular basis. Which sounded like an absolute nightmare.

“What the fuck is this?” he blurted, unable to stop the rage bubbling up inside of his gut. Immediately, a senior officer swiftly smacked the back of his skull, sending him reeling downwards, his hands smacking against the metal floor to stop his impact.

“Respect the real military, kid,” the voice growled, a deep and raspy sound. “I don’t want to hear you swear again.”

“Fuck you!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, a steel-toed boot swiftly rose to meet Jett’s stomach, drawing any air from his lungs upon connection.

“Do I have to say it again?” The officer sounded bored, mildly annoyed, which only spurred his anger more. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, though, a softer voice spoke over him. “I believe he will understand the message, officer. I’ll make sure of it.”

Jett looked up, prepared for a biting retort for whoever felt the need to defend him, but stopped when he saw who it was. The kid who got him arrested, smirking down at him with the cockiest, most shit-eating grin Jett could have ever imagined.

“And who do you think you are?” Jett practically snarled his words out, pushing himself back up to his feet to glare up at the arrogant, blue-eyed bastard.

“My name is Vincent,” the postured brat replied smoothly, “and I won’t stand for your insubordination.” His pretty mouth remained quirked up, as if he thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. A matching smile slowly spread across the criminals’ lips as he took in every detail about the lanky boy in front of him.

Oh, Jett was going to make life hell for that son of a bitch. And he was going to love every single second of it.


	2. 19

Jett was barely 19 when he realized that his feelings were more complicated than he had originally thought.

It was the night of the first time Jett had been trusted to act as a bodyguard for some highbrow military guys. Vincent was going too, of course, but the promise of a removed collar and food that didn’t taste like slop was enough to convince Jett to agree to go.

Now, though, suited up and at a party full of the snobbish elite, Jett was reconsidering his choices.

His eyes drifted across the ballroom, disgust fresh in his brain. These people did this on a regular basis. They had enough money to warrant parties of grandeur, laughing and clinking expensive alcohols, talking about their great successes. Envy burned a hole right into Jetts’ gut, but he wasn’t allowed to chase the searing feeling with alcohol. Bodyguards had to remain sober.

A flash of pale hair caught his eye. It was Vincent, sweeping across the ballroom to chat up some noble near his protectee. Another burst of ugly emotion flashed through Jett, and he ground his teeth. How could Vincent be so good at this?

And why couldn’t Jett?

He decided to watch Vincent for a time, perhaps see if he was really as good as he claimed to be. The shorter man idled nearby, keeping one eye on the old guy he was supposed to be protecting, but his attention was focused on Vincent.

Vincent wearing a suit was… well, attractive. He clearly knew it, too, flaunting his styled hair and polite mannerisms. It made Jett sick.

Beginning to turn away, he was completely prepared to suffer out the rest of the night playing babysitter to the old military geezer he was assigned to, he was stopped by the sound of Vincent's’ laughter. Jett turned slowly back, gut coiling at the sight of him leaning in towards the well-dressed noble.

Jett noticed many things all at once.

Vincents’ lips, parted slightly- the way he tilted towards the noble- the hungry look in the nobles’ eyes- the way Vincent offered no rebuke towards the royal scum.

Jett also noticed, perhaps too late, that his feet were carrying him directly towards the pair.

“I didn’t realize this was a brothel!” The words came out in a rush, Jett stiff with jealousy.

Jealousy? Why was he jealous? Of Vincent? Or of the noble?

“Excuse me?!” Oh, but then that whiny voice all too characteristic of the higher class came out, and Jett lost all rational thought.

“Well, it just seemed to me like you were trying to eat him with your eyes. Aren’t there private quarters for that?”

That was enough to send the red-faced man fleeing. Jett turned to Vincent with a triumphant look in his eyes, only to falter at the withering look he was receiving.

“What the hell?” Vincent whispered angrily, fighting to keep his features under control. “I was just securing an alliance between my target and the Liamson family. Why did you do that?”

“Oh,” was all that Jett could say, because fuck, what else was there? “Well. Maybe you shouldn’t have acted like you wanted him in your pants.”

To react with anger was to not acknowledge his feelings, right?

Jett turned away before a response could be given, stalking back over to the man he was supposed to protect, and pointedly avoided Vincent for the rest of the night.

Well, at least until after the party had ended.

“You had better explain yourself, Jett.”

Jett flinched, but steeled himself anyway. “Maybe I just don’t want to see you about to stick your tongue down some random guys’ throat!”

Vincent scowled, taking a step forward. “I already told you, it was business exclusive. What does it matter to you whom I sleep with, anyway?”

“It doesn’t!” Jett protested, huffing angrily. “I don’t care!”

“Then explain to me why-”

“You’re all I have on this fucking ship!” The words were out before he could stop them, clenched fists firmly at his sides as he stared defiantly at Vincent. “If you go start fucking some guy, I won’t matter anymore! Then all I’ll be is another fucking body on this stupid fucking ship. No one else cares! Fuck, do you?”

There was a beat of silence, Vincents’ face an unreadable mask. Jett swallowed thickly, sitting down hard on the couch behind him.

To his surprise, Vincent sat down next to him.

“I didn’t choose this life,” he murmured, Jett straining to hear, “I had no choice at all, actually. I have no meaningful connections with anyone. I just… I don’t understand how someone can be so outwardly expressive. I was always taught to keep things like that to myself.”

Vincent turned to look at Jett, who was sufficiently shocked into stunned silence. “You seem to be an exception. You can create feelings in me that must come out. Anger, mostly. Hurt, too. Despite everything, though… you are the only one I have, too.”

All words escaped Jett. He was shocked, confused, hopeful- too many emotions to count, too many to process at one time. How could he even reply to that? There was a warmth settling into his heart, unlike the heat of anger, but the soft warmth of… affection?

“Look, Jett-”

“No,” he whispered, turning his head away sharply, “Julian.”

“Pardon me?” Vincent shifted, and Jett knew that the taller man was looking down at him, likely curious- angry?- about the interruption.

“My name. It isn’t really Jett. My real name is Julian.” He paused, refusing to look back at Vincent. “I just wanted you to know.”

Silence chased his words, and he began to grow a seed of anger in his chest. Why would he tell Vincent, of all people, his actual name? That prick must think he was so pathetic, pretending his name was some imaginary one.

“...Okay. Do you want me to call you Julian?”

The question stole the breath from Jetts’ lungs, dousing the spark of anger that had been building. He snapped his head back around, staring blankly at Vincent with wide golden eyes. “What?”

“Instead of Jett,” he explained, “do you want me to call you Julian?”

“...Sometimes.”

“Okay, Julian.”

They stayed like that for some time, sitting in silence, until eventually they both retired to their cabins for the night. It took a long time for Jett to fall asleep.

And, fuck, if Jett wasn’t falling before, he sure was now.


	3. 20

Vincent was a few months past 20 when life began to feel the most right that it ever had for him.

It happened while he was laying on his back, Jett wrapped around his side, the clock reading midnight on the wall.

Christ. How had Vincent ended up involved with Jett, one of the single most stubborn and insufferable men he’d ever met?

That night after their first guarding mission at a party had been the turning point, he’d say. It was for him, at least. After that night, he began to notice Jett a hell of a lot more frequently, in ways he wouldn’t have fathomed before.

The spread of his shoulders, muscled and strong; the way the straps on his outfit flattened against his broad chest; his hair falling into his eyes when he moved in certain ways; his pointed jaw, moving small lips that had become less bitingly fierce as of late.

It only took a few weeks before Vincent started to think less about the angry words and more about what those lips would feel like on his.

It took a lot longer for him to actually experience it.

There hadn’t been many words between the two of them, not really. The kiss had been spontaneous, electric energy that had been building for months finally exploding into a kiss that felt like fireworks. It was everything that Vincent could have ever hoped for, and more- it was his first kiss, of course. Military kids like him weren’t granted time in their youth to blossom any romance. Truthfully, he believes his first kiss with Jett had probably sucked.

And, well, if anyone wondered who had leaned in first, they wouldn’t hear Vincent confess that it had been him.

They kissed a lot more after that, too. More than kissing, things that couples would do together, whenever they could steal a moment alone. Their feelings weren’t really talked about; there was no great confession, no proposal of a relationship, nothing like that- but it was understood regardless. Vincent and Jett were romantically involved with each other.

The thought still sent his heart racing.

“Vee.” A whiny voice interrupted his thoughts, and Vincent tilted his head down to look at the man tangled up in his limbs. “You’re thinking too loud,” Jett pouted, a playful lilt to his voice, “I can hear it from here.” Half-lidded golden eyes blinked warmly up at Vincent as he gazed down at his shorter lover.

Vincent begam to smile a little, leaning down to press a kiss to Jetts’ furrowed brow. “What do you suppose I do about that, Jules?”

Soft lips curved up into a mischievous smile. “Kissing me until we both fall back asleep would be a good idea.”

So that was exactly what Vincent did.


End file.
